


Our Ten Years

by astrariumcatcher



Series: Fickle Fate: Short Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Grey Wardens, Letters, Love Letters, POV First Person, Post-Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrariumcatcher/pseuds/astrariumcatcher
Summary: The Blight brings people together, and a lack of one separates them. For Wardens Alistair and Scarlet, their relationship is strong, unfortunately, duty must come first.A collection of letters sent by the two lovers as they go on saving the world, sometimes far away from each other's sidePart of 'A Drop of Crimson Blood' universe[Updates On Saturdays; Next Update 03/13]
Relationships: Alistair/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Tabris (Dragon Age), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fickle Fate: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787692
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. 9:31 Haring - Scarlet (Bann of the Alienage)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'll be able to write the main story soon! The little details of their relationship will make more sense when I do, but this works as a standalone piece for the most part c: Hope you enjoy!

**9:31 Haring**

My Dear,

If you saw the Alienage today, it’s quite different. Although it has been deemed by the Order that my position as a Denerim Bann is ill-advised, I am disregarding it. I'm finding this to be enjoyable. Who knew an elf joining nobility would send everyone into a frenzy? Of course, I always knew, but it’s nice to represent my people. It's nice for my them to be _represented_ at all - even if it will be for a short time. Hopefully, Maker willing, this will last for a long time.

I know as soon as a place is cleared, the Wardens will send me there to act as Commander. It’s their subtle way of pulling me away from my people and Denerim, but I suppose it is a sacrifice I will have to make. Perhaps Shianni will take over for me. Her opinions are well-thought, strong, and I think she’d do a lot good. She cares for the Alienage a grand deal.

Is it too much to ask for a trinket from the Anderfels capital? I’m jealous you get to travel outside of Ferelden so early in your career. Though… Judging from your last letter, getting chewed out by the First Warden was less than… Ideal. Maybe making you king would have spared the lectures? Obviously, I jest. So please smile when you read that line. We made a lot of good decisions, necessary ones that helped everyone in the end. They weren't here to help, and we did what we could with so little experience.

Zevran and Leliana have written. In grand detail I might add. Please read them, and keep these letters safe. I want to go back over them.

I’m sure you’ll find some amusement in them. Especially Zevran. He writes letters like a novel. Long, detailed. Hilarious and crude. I rather like them. It reminds me of that raunchy story we found in Orzammar.

As always, I have your back. My love, I can’t wait until you return to Denerim.

Sending you my heart,

_Scara_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, I won't be adding commentary/additional notes down here (Unless I've something to share). 
> 
> So please, feel free to comment on what your thoughts are! Any tips, critiques, well-wishes are all nice c: kudos are cool too, otherwise, thank you for reading!!


	2. 9:32 Wintermarch - Alistair (Anderfels Journey)

**9:32 Wintermarch**

Let me tell you, the Anderfels is definitely not a vacation spot. So much sand. And dust storms. Have I mentioned sand? Because I should mention the sand. It’s everywhere!! I take off my shoes, and a pile of sand pours out. My bags are full of the stuff. And when I eat, I can taste it. I’m starting to miss the Fereldan cold. The Wardens I met here are used to all this… sand and heat. Everyone here is. I suppose if your country goes through two Blights, you’d be able to handle anything. Dancing darkspawn? I’m sure they’ve seen it. Genlock parties? Of course. Now, an ex-templar-who-could-have-been-king-of-Ferelden-that-also-fought-in-the-Fifth-Blight-with-only-two-other-Wardens? That might be something new for them.

Don’t get me started about the First Warden. He’s _intimidating_! That’s not even a good enough word for him. Perhaps he's nice in polite company, but having to detail the events of the Blight was beyond imaginable. He's critical. You should’ve been the one to go. Me? No. I hope to never have to explain why we did what we did ever again. Never again! I’d rather take on the Archdemon again … or Morrigan’s nasty comments any day over his. So no trinkets for you. Visit Weishaupt for yourself. I'm sure the First has some words for _everyone_ involved. Maybe he'll write a letter? It'll be so nice.

I'm pleased things are going well for you in Denerim, my dear. You deserve a break. Though I must ask, aren’t you worried about Anora? I mean, her father was a horrible person who got what he deserved. We were there and made that call... and she’s fine with us? Of course, she’s a great queen and all, but she is no doubt not showing all her cards. Just watch your back and do what you can in the capital, I’ll be returning to Ferelden soon. Highever, specifically. After that, who knows? Clearing out darkspawn around the country most likely.

Ah, those two… I did read their letters. 

Why couldn’t Zevran have been a poet? And then we wouldn't have had the stress of a _Crow_ walking amongst us after a failed assassination attempt. Poetry is popular in Ferelden, isn’t it? Didn't he share some rather… lewd… verses? It should be no trouble for him to write a book. Tell him to change career paths. It’ll be good.

The sun is rising, and I still need to pack. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you- My hand is getting tired, but I wish I could write and say that forever.

_Alistair_


	3. 9:32 Wintermarch - Scarlet (Future Plans)

**9:32 Wintermarch**

A shame about the trinket, but lucky you, the First has given me a rather _fascinating_ gift. While you have the pleasure of speaking to him, I had the unfortunate honor of reading many, _many_ missives about the Wardens. Too many, I think his point has been made tenfold. Not only that, it’s official. Come Drakonis, I will act as Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Serving in Amaranthine.

It’s… bittersweet. I’m not sure I’m ready to switch my role just yet. And yet, I know I have to. I always knew, but I wanted to be selfish for once. 

I will have to prepare Shianni for this position, as well as working alongside the queen. 

Speaking of Anora... She and I have been getting along rather well. Dare I even say, we may have some semblance of a friendship. This isn’t to say I’m not skeptical. She’s a noble, a royal. Her policies have improved in regards to treatment of elves, but this could be because I’m here.

I know I can’t fully trust her. She’s powerful and all too capable of anything, she can easily turn and say: No more, we go back to the old ways. This is an uneasy feeling to have. Growing closer to someone, yet always feeling a sense of betrayal lurking around the corner. I expect this to happen once I leave court. As much as I wish it will be different, I will not blind myself to the real possibility that something will come crashing down. I hope, when the time comes, that elves and their livelihood come first, instead of hurting and berating them. I worry for Shianni, the Alienage. Everyone. This is another reason why I don’t want to leave… And… Well… 

Onto other matters… My father sends his well wishes along with some gifts - which I will give to you in person when we meet. They’re quite… charming…. And delicious. I’ll be honest, I’m not sure how much will be left by the time we meet. What is it? A secret!!

For Highever: My brother and his fiancée will join us to commemorate Duncan. They didn't know him, but they know how much he meant to you - and the Wardens as a whole. Besides, I know they are dying to brag about their engagement, and even suggested staying for Wintersend celebrations. And a banquet that honors the Cousland family…. And a celebration for the Wardens. As well as… There’s plenty to do, I don’t need to list it all.

I think we should go for the food. Since we couldn't celebrate First Day together, let's celebrate this holiday. Tell me what you think when we meet. (I’ll already be on my way to Highever when you read this letter. I’ll see you soon.)

I love you.  
_Scara_


	4. 9:32 Guardian - Alistair (The Orlesian Wardens)

**9:32 Guardian**

Can you believe that there’s still chocolate leftover from the festival? I’ve kept in my bag all this time. And surely you’re thinking “it’s probably melted Alistair, just eat it”! I can’t. I’m waiting for a special occasion to finish it up. Maybe when we’ve cleared the Bannorn of darkspawn? It’s celebratory chocolate. Yes, I think I’ll do just that.

I’ve met the Orlesian Wardens who will be arriving to help clear out darkspawn, they’ll arrive in Denerim by the end of the month. Meet with Anora. Visit the headquarters there. And so on, so forth. No doubt they’ll meet with you. And surprise!! I’ll be with them as well! 

To prepare you, here's a few names you should know…

Warden Constable Clarel, she’s a powerful mage. Actually, I should be more specific, she was an _enchanter_ before joining the Grey Wardens, which is different from most in the Order. Many mages join right after their Harrowing… So waiting so long is definitely different.

There’s not much to say about Clarel, at least nothing she’s told me. She’s bitter about Ferelden’s reluctance to let the Orlesian Wardens in to help.. A lot of resentment still. I have a feeling that wound is going to take some time to heal.

Another big name is Jean-Marc Stroud - Orlesian through and through if you couldn’t tell by the name. He apparently was a chevalier for a short time, graduated and all. Some of the other Wardens refuse to engage in deep talks with him because of his background. I wonder if something happens during that schooling. Although, think back to last year in Denerim… Do you remember that woman in the market? The one from Orlais who tried to sell us oils and soaps. She mentioned something about the chevaliers, didn’t she? 

I don’t know much about him besides that. He’s a good swordsman and seems to hold the Wardens in high regards. Serious though, and he hates my jokes. Which is disappointing, I have some rather good ones in my arsenal. Oh well. 

Eram Kader, he’s supposedly from Kal-Sharok. At least, that’s what he told me. The other Wardens claim he’s from all over Thedas. At first, I thought this was a jest, but no, the ensuing arguments went to show that he lies about his background. To everyone. 

One Warden swore he was from Starkhaven. Another said South Reach. And yet another was told Weisshaupt. I’m not sure, it’s hard to place his accent. I can’t say anything more about him, he’s… very mysterious. You’ll have to see what you can pry from him, and then we’ll compare.

He’s good with poisons and explosives. And his brand of dry is… alarming. It could be used as a weapon for the archdemon should push come to shove.

There are two Wardens, a husband and wife, known as the Carons. Farmers from Orlais who turned to the Order when their farm was burnt down by.. chevaliers, I think it was. Or maybe it was bandits.. I can't remember, they interchange the two it seems.

Gerod is an archer. Self-taught, and hunted on his father’s farm, shooting wolves and other animals off their property. He said their rams suffered the most when he moved away. He likes to talk about crops, and refers to darkspawn as bad produce. Interesting fellow. There's a lot of vegetable puns when he speaks.

His wife, Leonie, is a warrior from northern Orlais. Something about Serault? She shares the oddest stories about the town, and how it’s known for glasswork and their young marquis is an adventure in and of himself. She has this sword that looks of glass, yet it’s stronger than steel. I’ve never seen anything like it. In fact, I’m nervous thinking about how it was made. 

There’s one more - and Faeren would love to meet her, and no doubt you would as well, but Faeren would crack a smile - a Dalish warrior: Sidona Andras. She wields this giant hammer, and is incredibly tall. No one really knows how she ended up joining the Wardens and is older than most here… she looks ageless. It’s a bit unnerving. 

She tells the strangest stories. Actually, they’re rather creepy. Something about a forest where the Veil is thin. Or about how the neighboring town is always finding themselves in weird situations. Leonie adds on to Sidona and then the whole group has to sleep with lanterns on afterwards. It’s rather entertaining but I’ll be glad to never have to go into a deep forest again. Did you know there’s a king in those woods? Or something of that sorts? I had no idea!

Some other Wardens are traveling with us, but they’re heading to Orzammar. It’s… The Calling. When you speak to them, they barely can describe it… I thought the nightmares were bad, but this is something else. It’s hard to believe that one day, we’ll hear that song...

… This is already lengthy, so I’ll quit now. Promise to talk when we meet. 

_Alistair_


	5. 9:32 Guardian - Scarlet (The Recruit)

**9:32 Guardian**

Tomorrow, I leave for Vigil’s Keep. The Warden recruit who is taking me is already here. Her name is Mhairi, we haven’t spoken for very long but she’s excited for this position. She spoke highly of our story, romanticizing it almost. I have to remind her that the reality is much different from the stories. There are rarely moments where the heroes prevail no matter what. Just determination, sacrifice. Aspects of a story that are often swept under the rug.

I believe her to be a decent person, willing to join the cause no matter what it takes. Though, I cannot have the blind faith that she will survive. I often wonder if this is how Duncan felt when recruiting. The urge of hope that the recruits will survive, but knowing that their lives may end prematurely. Warden life is so tricky. 

I wish I had more to say. Really, I do. But in moments like this all I can think about is that we are not facing the upcoming challenges side by side. Instead, we are tackling them from different angles far apart from each other.

Should I be fearful? Should I feel something other than apathy. The closer I am to this commander position, the less I am opposed to it. Am I just succumbing to fate? 

I’m prepared in theory. I’ve sat through enough meetings to understand what my duties will be. In reality, I have no clue what will happen. Perhaps it will be easy, recruits will line up. Or, what actually will happen, there will be a lot of work and convincing involved.

I’ll keep you updated. I’m sure there will be much to tell when I reach the Keep.

_Scara_


	6. 9:32 Drakonis - Scarlet (Talking Darkspawn)

**9:32 Drakonis**

The situation here may soon become dire. 

Darkspawn. Talking darkspawn. The more I think about it, the more impossible it seems. 

They were here, following some... leader. Some creature that called themselves the Withered. I don’t know, everything is so strange. Was this in your Grey Warden manual? I must have misplaced mine, especially the part where it told me what to do in this stupid situation!

Perhaps I should be more startled on the outside, Maker knows I feel it inside. What I will say is that I no longer feel apathetic towards this situation. Instead, I am aggravated by it. Should you choose to switch places, love, let me know.

And I know, I know, I should be writing to the other Wardens. The ones in the Anderfels. I don’t care, I just want you to know, to be prepared. You’re out there clearing darkspawn, I want you to know. I want for you to be safe, even if you’re with the others.

The damn seneschal can write to Weisshaupt, let him keep his mind on that while I prepare to meet with the nobles of this arling. Rumor has it they’ve begun to plan a coup. How unfortunate, I was hoping to have calming first week, but it seems that too must be put on hold. I miss the chaos of the city. This is a chaos I am unfamiliar to.

There’s a Joining for the new recruits tonight… I should go prepare…

Wish me luck. I know I'll need it.

_Scara_


	7. 9:32 Drakonis - Alistair (A Different Darkspawn?)

**9:32 Drakonis**

Well, my dear, it appears that congratulations should be put on hold.

I got your letter. Talking darkspawn? Now that’s something a tad concerning. I mentioned it to the others, hinting about the chance, and yet nothing. They haven’t heard anything about them being intelligent enough to speak. 

Eram pulled me aside later that night, he told me a story about how he and some others went digging. They were searching for someone, I think his name was Amuk. They found him, talking up a storm of how some darkspawn fed him biscuits and tea. Sure doesn’t sound like the darkspawn we met back in Ostagar. 

I thought he was bluffing, as always, but no, he was serious. Eram did tell me another story, one that his grandfather used to tell him. Apparently his grandfather's grandfather found three darkspawn - taller than any human - holding a conversation. About the Black City. Or so it seemed, it wasn’t very clear. No one really knew what they were talking about. Worrisome, don't you think?

So one ran away, and the other ate the third. As is darkspawn custom when they’re angry. It’s frightening stuff. And here I thought the nightmares were the worst part. No. We now have cannibalistic darkspawn.

All this time, there are darkspawn that even the Wardens are unaware of. What else don't we know?

And now they’ve resurfaced. Or at least it could be them. Whatever may come, we must be prepared. None of us have encountered any of these talking ones, but should we… Well, there’s a challenge for another day I suppose.

Scarlet, You know I have your back. I always will. As soon as I’m able to, I will be by your side to help out. The others will too. This is something you won’t have to do alone, not this time.

_Alistair_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! For this chapter I referenced ['A Different Darkspawn?'](https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_A_Different_Darkspawn%3F)
> 
> Anyway, I've started a new job so I might have to change up posting times from every Friday to every other Friday. Maybe, maybe not, we'll see! Also, I'll do an edit on this chapter sometime in the near future.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated c:


	8. 9:32 Drakonis - Scarlet (The Fereldan Wardens)

**9:32 Drakonis**

The end of the month draws to a close, and I’ve received some answers. It isn’t much, but it’s more than nothing. Most of it was found in the Blackmarsh, a horrible little swamp. Haunted to the brim, sort of like the Alienage orphanage. Regardless, going there was a step in the right direction. 

There seems to be many forces at play. Someone called ‘The Mother’ and ‘The Architect’. The darkspawn under their command speak, but now there’s these putrid bugs that have joined in. A new form of darkspawn that there’s no information on. I’m at a small loss.

And if darkspawn was enough of a problem, the rumors of a coup are all real. Factioned by a group of nobles, I’m hardly surprised. When haven’t they tried to make an elf’s life harder? 

I mentioned the Joining in my last letter, and I’m proud to say that the Wardens are officially rebuilding! There’s Oghren, who unfortunately joined for fool reasons that I won’t get into at the moment. And Anders, a mage from the Tower. He’s the one Lynda and Revazi repeatedly mentioned, the good friend of theirs who frequently escaped. Then there’s Nathaniel, Arl Howe’s son. I thought we were going to have big troubles, but he’s found his sister in the city. I suppose whatever talk they had, he’s opened up to the real possibility that his father was a bad man. I like him, he seems capable and appreciates the work we do.

There was another Warden, Kristoff… He’s still with us, in a way. You see, the original Kristoff was killed by darkspawn, an unfortunate death. Only instead of eternal rest, he is now inhabited by a spirit of justice. It’s all rather strange, still, considering we picked him up in the Blackmarsh, it doesn’t seem so strange right now.

There’s been news of downed caravans in the Wending Woods. Tomorrow we’ll head out and see what the problem is. Unlikely it’s bandits, but here’s to hoping it is.

Take care my love, I will see you soon.

_Scara_


	9. 9:32 Cloudreach - Alistair (Visit to Kal'Hirol)

**9:32 Cloudreach**

New vacation spot: Kal’Hirol. I followed up with the lead you sent. Those hunters really stumbled upon something, didn’t they?

We figured since there were so many darkspawn up by the Coast, that we do our part to help clear them out. Eram, Sidona and Leonie are with me. I can tell they’re excited to visit the Vigil again, despite the lovely Ferelden weather. 

I’ve been thinking… That darkspawn seem to bring us together, and the lack of darkspawn pull us apart. Incredible, isn’t it? 

If you’re wondering, I am complaining. And I can hear you now: “Be careful wishing for more darkspawn, dear, you’ll bring about another Blight” and “Dear, do you really want to be fighting hurlocks all day?”

Of course not. Not right now, I’m all darkspawned out, but... Every day I wish we could spend more time together. And if that means more darkspawn, well I might be able to manage (Though preferably no darkspawn at all! Let’s give the next Blight a dozen centuries or so).

We passed by a group of villagers who were from Lothering, all with intentions to rebuild their homes. It’s admirable… but I think even they knew it was going to be an impossible task. The land is poisoned, it’s going to take decades for that taint to go away. Leonie and Sidona were quick to tell them that, but the villagers persisted and left. I wish them luck. 

There’s a lot to fix, isn’t there? The Wardens can’t do it all… 

I hope your quest went smoothly, please stay safe. By the time you finish up with that Wending Woods business, we’ll be at the thaig. Together. I love you.

_Alistair_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! It's been some time, hope you all are doing well! Thank you for reading <3 Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> I have some buffer chapters, so hopefully October and November should have weekly postings (yay!). Other than that, I made a Spotify account for all my pic playlists. [A Drop of Crimson Blood](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1GpRYicRlPfYfL7RxM6BX2?si=K7sVkugVTuybZrEMwncUHA) has one (as well as all my other upcoming fics!) 
> 
> Take a look if you'd like - hopefully you'll find some new music to enjoy
> 
> I might give this another edit in the future, but right now I just want to share and get back into the swing of things


	10. 9:32 Cloudreach - Alistair (Denerim's Recovery)

**9:32 Cloudreach**

Did you find the letter I snuck in your bag? If not… surprise! I'm sure you'll have _great_ fun reading through it.

We made it to Denerim to collect reports from the others. Leonie is forcing us to stay for Summerday - she said we're going to celebrate, and I quote "If you think I will spend my holiday fighting darkspawn, throw yourself in the sea and do not waste my time". I won't complain, she's been paying for everything. Besides, we’ll be only a call away to help in case they decide to crash the fun. Not so bad, right? Regardless, I'll be back soon. I promise. Maker willing, the darkspawn will let up on your end, and you'll have a restful holiday. 

We stopped at the palace district. They've started to rebuild the Warden base here in Denerim, and it's looking rather nice. We all have our opinions on what to add… but let me say, I think Duncan would be proud to see how well the Wardens are doing now. He'd be proud of you. I know it.

Speaking of palace district, Shianni and I had a chance to speak… She’s into her position as Bann. Placing her there was a good choice. There's backlash from the nobles, who isn't surprised? But there's momentum, and having your support has boosted repairs to the Alienage… Thought that was something you'd be interested in.

She… also mentioned the... wedding. From years back. I thought… I thought it would be good to place flowers at his memorial. I _know_ you said it was fine to talk about him… But I feel I’m overstepping. I thought… he should be honored. You spoke fondly of him after all.

And here's a fun activity I may or may not need your opinion on... Your father invited me to dinner… A friendly chat, he said. That's just courtesy right? I'm not in trouble with him, am I? You'd let me know if I was, yes? I know I butchered the roast last time and that was a sad sight… but I've been practicing. Sidona's taught me some cooking tricks. 

Here's to hoping it goes well… and that he doesn't ask for my opinion of which herbs to use. Maker knows I'll pick something disgusting... Wish me luck!

_Alistair_


	11. 9:32 Bloomingtide - Scarlet (Stress)

**9:32 Bloomingtide**

Summerday has passed.

We spent our time in Amaranthine since the Vigil is under another bout of construction. Adding the finishing touches they said - I think they wanted us out for a bit, especially with how stir-crazy everyone’s gotten, waiting for any hints of the darkspawn we’re looking for. Patrols have gone out, yet nothing. 

They’re planning something, there’s no doubt about it. It’s already concerning that there’s an intelligent enough force behind this. Another archdemon? Doubtful, especially since we’ve encountered multiple talking darkspawn. It has to be something else. Magic perhaps? But what sort of Blight magic is this? Writing to the First never helps, he’s still bitter about our choices. I haven’t had a chance to meet anyone outside of the Orlesian Wardens. I’ve tried contacting those in the Free Marches, as per Nathaniel’s idea, but no response. 

You met some of the newest recruits, didn’t you? Velanna and Sigrun are officially part of the Wardens. The others we picked up… Well, unfortunately they didn’t survive. This is what Duncan felt, isn’t it?

Sigrun is easier to talk to, she and I have traded stories about our lives. Velanna on the other hand has been tricky. With Faeren’s return, I pray that it will be easier. I missed her. With her back, all we need is you to reunite the original Wardens of the Fifth Blight. 

Speaking of Wardens, Oghren has been driving me up the wall. _Every_ time there’s progress, he falls back into the same patterns of debauchery. Felsi arrived shortly after you left, child in arms, yelling! Do you know what Oghren did to her? Left in the middle of the night to join the Wardens. 

I _knew_ something was wrong, why did I let it slide and think nothing of it? Felsi deserves better than to worry about a child and have a pathetic excuse of a husband… Have I lost my touch when it comes to these things? Did I lose my perceptiveness, my ability to question and search for facts? When have I ever taken things face value?! And look what’s happened. Another headache that needs to be resolved lest it affects everyone else - or gets the other Wardens killed! He’s already threatened to go back to drinking, and by the Maker, I will have my blade ready. He wants a repeat of last year, then so be it. 

Pray for my sanity and your safe return. Make sure you give Leonie my report. Oh, and bring me a few bottles of strawberry wine from Alarith’s store. They aren’t the same here in Amaranthine, I miss the drinks from home. You can ask Shianni to pick them up so you won’t have to walk alone. 

And Alistair, never feel scared to bring up my past, especially when there are aspects that are still foreign to you. We’re a team, and if you need to talk about something that’s been on your mind, we are capable of having a discussion. Both of us. We’ll sit down and talk more, I promise you.

So, return to me safely.

_Scara_


	12. 9:32 Bloomingtide - Alistair (Hesitation)

_(An unset letter found tucked inside an unopened copy of 'Tactics: Using Griffon Mounts' in Denerim's Warden Base)_

**9:32 Bloomingtide**

We’ve left Denerim already, and this letter, well, it’ll arrive.... Perhaps never. Hopefully never. These words, they need to be heard, not read.

You’ve always said it was all right to ask anything of you. That to have growth in this relationship, we trust in one another and learn. Communication, talking… I’ve asked… I’ve already asked questions that bring a blush to my face. And yet, every time I think of marriage, I stop. We’ve faced worse, and yet this simple topic is near-impossible to tackle.

I’ve always noticed - no matter who speaks, whoever asks - a crinkle in your brow, and a look in your eyes whenever someone speaks of marriage. For the longest time, I thought, I thought that I had to understand you through your words or how you held yourself - but it was your eyes that held the whole truth. I could see, you hated the thought of it. 

It’s silly, I know. If only I could muster the question, you’d speak, we’d come to an understanding or we'd find some compromise. What I want is you, and marriage doesn’t define anything… But perhaps, it would be nice to have. 

Leonie promises me that marriage doesn’t equate to love, not all the time. I can’t tell if she’s speaking about herself, or someone she knows. And there’s truth in her words, but-

_(The rest of the letter is scratched out with ink splotches that have bled through the paper)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are super appreciated! I love engagement, really, I do - as I'm sure many other creators do too c:
> 
> I'm trying to add small details to this work now to make it more interesting for myself. I have a tendency to drop projects that take a "long time" (which is not a good habit) and I've been trying to push myself to work on it, hence why this story has an update schedule. It'll get figured out, and perhaps I'll get my motivation back.
> 
> I went back and edited this a little, and I like it more than I originally did. There's small snippets of their relationship that bleed into each and every one of their letters and it makes me smile. This letter had a bigger snippet, and hopefully you'll grow more interested in Scarlet's character (I've started writing her longfic! It's taking time, and it might not be out anytime soon, but I'll do my best)


	13. 9:32 Justinian - Scarlet (Caution Over All)

_(Attached to a series of formally written letter addressed to Leonie Caron, is a sealed letter addressed to Alistair)_

**9:32 Justinian**

I’m sure you’ve already heard the rumor, the one regarding Leonie. It's official. The First sent the letter confirming her position as Constable of the Grey in Ferelden. It’s a decision that I don’t necessarily oppose, but I don’t agree with as well.

Leonie is capable, and intelligent. She’s already a strong senior Warden with years of experience under her belt. What I question the most is the First’s intentions. Perhaps I’m wrong, but I have an inkling that he doubts our abilities. Of course, we’re new recruits turned Blight-veterans in a span of a year, there’s an air of mystery to us. And besides, Woolsey has let the politics from the Anderfels slip from time to time. The smallest tinges of information, just enough to make me question. Perhaps it’s his position that makes me question, but the more I learn of the First, the less I trust him. I'll see what news I can gather... I have a feeling this venture will take a long time.

Please keep this to yourself… I can only let my guard down so many times. As much as Leonie has proven herself, I cannot ignore what intentions could possibly lurk underneath the surface.

There is much to do. 

I love you. And as always, I have your back. 

_Scara_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late today, sorry about that!
> 
> If you’re interested in the Orlesian Wardens I keep mentioning, I’ve started to write about them in a series titled [“Wardens Don’t Always Talk About Darkspawn” ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016619). I’m trying a slightly different style of writing, it’s not super experimental, but it’s good practice for me to make my writing more poetic


	14. 9:32 Justinian - Alistair (Official Reports Say...)

_(A hastily written note on a small piece of paper. Small doodles of architectural structures line the corners)_

**9:32 Justinian**

Yes, I heard…

The official announcement was made to the group. It appears that Eram and Sidona are staying on, the rest are going back to Orlais… Including Gerod. Which is odd. He didn’t even bat an eyelash at the decision, or demand to stay like Sidona and Eram did. There’s something going on, that much I can agree with you.

I can’t say I’m thrilled with this news, alas, I can’t be entirely upset. Leonie has been a Warden much longer than both of us combined. She knows a lot, perhaps she’ll be willing to share what the Orlesian branch knows. Could it be that she’s there to watch us? Would that be far fetched?

I’ll keep you posted. We’ll keep an eye on the happenings around us. Together. 

_Alistair_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter may be small but it's mighty! Comments and kudos are really appreciated, even the small ones :)
> 
> I may or may not go back to uploading every week - maybe for the remainder of this month and next, we'll see. I have a little more spare time this month, so I'll try to write quite a bit. I've even begun thinking about my longfics and how to get them started (introductions take so much out of me, I find it to be the most challenging aspect) - hopefully that'll be going out sometime next year! So keep an eye out.
> 
> Other notes, I went back and edited some of the previous letters. And, that's about it for right now. I'll see you next week! Take care <3


	15. 9:32 Solace - Scarlet (An Invitation)

_(A gala invitation is attached to the note. The words are written in beautiful scrawl detailing the soon-to-be events in Denerim. There's also a list of guests and people of interest written in a different style of handwriting)_

**9:32 Solace**

Being the Hero of Ferelden has quite a list of responsibilities. Not only am I required to maintain the arling of Amaranthine as Commander, there’s also balls to attend. Of course not in my name - I’m quite tired of those events - but for any noble worth of note. Normally I would ignore these requests (I've enough to do without entertaining stuck up brats), but I have a reason for wanting to attend this one. 

Take a look at the guest list. I think you’ll also be interested. It won’t be until early Kingsway, but this gives us plenty of time to prepare. Besides, it times out perfectly. The duties up in Northern Ferelden will be dealt with, and well… I’m sure we’ll find some time to ourselves. If you needed any more convincing.

Think about it.

_Scarlet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Happy New Year!
> 
> I meant to post last week, but I never got around to it. What I do plan to do instead is post a chapter tomorrow to make up for it, and then go back to my regular biweekly posting schedule. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated, even the small ones c:


	16. 9:32 Solace - Scarlet (Rumors)

_(A collection of papers, each written in a different style of handwriting are tucked together, notes about persons of interest. Gossip and rumors that need to be investigated. Most of them are about nobles from Northern Ferelden. Two of them… Are about much more powerful people - those are carefully written, names redacted, and symbols used as code)_

**9:32 Solace**

Just the other day, I heard the strangest thing: A rumor of an apostate. Dark hair, golden eyes, with a child in her arms. That sound like someone familiar?

I’ll admit, I didn’t want to think much about it. She asked for us not to follow, and the likelihood that it is her is so slim. And yet… I couldn’t help but pry. The rumor began in Amaranthine, or at least, the pirate who heard the rumor is now here. They mentioned coming back from Kirkwall, and they learned that they heard the rumor from a refugee who had settled there. Their family had written about this sighting. And they were from Highever. 

My brother looked into it. Apparently, there’s more than meets the eye. The original sighting was in a small town in the Bannorn. I’m not sure how a Marcher caught wind of it, but then again, news travels fast.

I’m taking a look. It’ll be needed break after this whole mess.

I’ll be back to the Vigil before August. Keep watch for me? 

I love you.

_Scarlet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bonus :) Comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> We're back to regular scheduling now, and the next update will be on the 15th. I'm trying to add small plot threads to keep myself going. It might not be the canon timeline, but then again, has Dragon Age ever had a consistent timeline? Other than that, I'll probably edit this up later (I did a quick edit earlier, but I always like to go back weeks later and change some words around to make it sound prettier).
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	17. 9:32 August - Scarlet (A Cold Trail)

_(A crisp letter folded into thirds is sealed with blue wax, the Grey Wardens’ insignia on it. There's a faint scent of lilac, and light dust sprinkles out when tipped to the side)_

**9:32 August**

I'm on my way back to Denerim. This search has gone on long enough. Perhaps more rumors will come up in future months, but for now, the trail grows cold.

I'll tell you all of it when I return, but for right now, just know she's evaded us. The rumors I heard, well they were true… Yet outdated. Her presence lingers in their stories but something tells me a spell was placed upon them. I'll have to ask Lynda or Revazi what they think.

Fact of the matter is, she's gone. Perhaps forever. Perhaps that's a good thing… Perhaps it's a bad thing. Time will tell.

_Scara_


	18. 9:32 August - Alistair (Happy Birthday)

_(A loving letter, folded with great care. There’s dry flowers tucked inside the envelope, as well as a small drawing of a Bannorn village)_

**9:32 August**

A whole year. That's how long we've known each other… Well, a little over a year. But you understand.

So much has happened to us, and I want you to know that I'm glad it was you who was there through it all. There's this spark about you that I can never find in anyone else. No one comes close to your charm, your bravery. And I’m a lucky man to be by your side. 

I still remember the last year, speaking by the fire about this day and that brought you dread. That feeling, I hope it’s gone away now. Know that there’s always going to be something for you, after all, you deserve the world. Every day is a blessing with you. Your smile and your laugh, I would trade the world to be with you forever. 

Happy birthday. We may not be able to spend the day together, but know I'm always thinking of you and will support you. Like we always tell each other, I have your back. And I always will.

_Alistair_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are very appreciated! <3
> 
> Hey all, you might have seen it but I've decided to change posting days from Friday to Saturday. There's a couple reasons for this, but ultimately it's just a better day for me to post without feeling pressured. I'm super busy during the week now, and the weekend is pretty much the only time I can sit on the computer now and do something like writing or posting. And who knows, maybe this schedule will be better for readers too? I dunno c: but thanks for sticking around.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Until next update :)


	19. 9:32 August - Scarlet (Proud and Pleased)

_(A stack of poetry is bound together by twine. For the most part it's beautifully written, adorned with wax seals and decoration. The paper is a lovely brown color, and smells faintly of coffee)_

**9:32 August**

Thank you for the gift. I'll admit, you're getting better. Definitely will give Zevran a run for his money when he has the chance to visit. Lynda and Leliana aren't sure when that will be, but I hope it's soon.

I heard from Faeren that you spent a ridiculous amount of time practicing and having her read over your work. While I'm sure she acted annoyed and disinterested when you asked, know that she was excited that you were interested in her hobby. She was pleased to read your work and gushed about it endlessly in her missive. Don't tell her I said it though, I'm sure she wants to keep her uninterested facade around the newer members of the team.

I know that our distance and work drive us apart, but I'm glad that even when we cannot see one another there are still ways for us to grow. And I'm even more pleased that you've found something to do, and new hobbies that you can call your own.

Just know that you've helped me grow into a better person. And I hope I've done the same for you. Thank you for the birthday wishes, I will see you soon my love.

_Scara_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for reading today's update :) Kudos and comments are very appreciated!!
> 
> Saturdays seem to be a better day for me to post, but I'll admit sometimes I have the urge to post on Fridays. But I think this is going to be better in the long run, especially with my work having varied hours on the weekday. 
> 
> Oh, and also, if there's a story beat you're interested in let me know. I'm trying to include head canons as well as expand upon some of the side comments in the games/epilogue slides/etc. It's a little bit of everything. Other than that, still working on their main story;; I think about it often, and I should just get on it and work ahh;;
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!! See you soon c:


	20. 9:32 Kingsway - Alistair (An Update)

( _There’s crinkles at the edge of the page, and the paper has gone through obvious wear and tear. It’s folded over four times, and the crease lines are deep in the paper, blocking out some of the letters_ )

**9:32 Kingsway**

There’s something brewing in Kirkwall, that’s what Eram keeps telling me. I never would have thought to keep an ear out for what the other Wardens are doing, but each passing day, I learn more don’t I? Well, I should say that Eram didn’t ask the Wardens, or anything related to them for that matter. That man, he must know everyone in Thedas. 

A friend of a friend, something of that sorts. There’s an expedition planned to go into the Deep Roads, some thaig that’s been blocked off for centuries. It’s only rumors, they’ve just started preparing for it. I’m not sure if it’ll be relevant, but perhaps, if they find something useful, we can use it to our advantage? It’s something to think about.

I’ll meet you in Denerim. Leonie has held down the fort, really well I should say. Probably better than I could have done. There’s been an influx of recruits and it’s been a headache. You should see it, the Keep’s full of people here and there. And now there’s a market. Besides that, we have patrols sent out from time to time. Your recruits are quite something. Hard to believe they’re considered Senior Wardens now.

All in all, I wish you well. I’ll see you soon, my love. Pray to the Maker this gala will go smoothly.

_Alistair_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading c: Please consider leaving a comment or kudo!


End file.
